Pour le sourire d'une princesse
by Jijisub
Summary: Shojo-a/UA. Orihime est une lycéenne qui vient de perdre ses parents et son frère dans un accident de la route. La jeune fille se voit confier sous la tutelle de son oncle Ishida. Elle déménage à Karakura et découvre quelques semaines plus tard après son arrivée, la pétulante Rangiku sa nouvelle voisine. Ouverte et facétieuse, Rangiku fera renaître le sourire Orihime…


Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Un petit OS shojo-ai pour la fête de St-Valentin comme je l'avais promis à certaines lectrices ^^. Alors c'est ma première incursion dans le shojo-ai (yuri), écrivant exclusivement du yaoi normalement. Mais bon, c'est week-end spécial St-Valentin pour moi, après l'hétéro me voici ici. J'ai voulu une nouvelle légère, et sans complication... (si vous aimez le angst, vous serez déçut). J'espère que cette petite nouvelle sans prétention vous plaira. Je vous dis à bientôt et bonne lecture.

Genre : Shojo-ai / romance / tranche de vie.

Couple : Rangiku x Orihime

Synopsis :

Orihime est une lycéenne qui vient de perdre ses parents et son frère dans un accident de la route. La jeune fille se voit confier sous la tutelle de son oncle Ishida. Elle déménage à Karakura et découvre quelques semaines plus tard après son arrivée, la pétulante Rangiku sa nouvelle voisine. Ouverte et facétieuse, Rangiku fera renaître le sourire Orihime…

°°0o0°°

Soulevant le rideau de sa chambre, Orihime essayait de voir ce que sa voisine d'à côté faisait. Cette femme était vraiment bizarre, lorsqu'elle y songeait. En fait, se dit-elle, elle devait être carrément géniale.

Toujours pimpante, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres et volubiles, et torturant toujours un jeune homme qui semblait toujours irrité. Ils formaient un joli couple, bien qu'ils semblent très différents.

Quelque fois, elle sonnait à la porte pour apporter des gâteaux à sa tante, des trucs totalement incroyables qui régalaient la jeune fille. Comment faisait-elle pour faire de si bonnes pâtisseries ?

Sa tante lui avait expliqué que Rangiku Matsumoto était la petite fille des voisins qui étaient très âgés. La jeune femme avait apparemment trouvé un job pas très loin de chez eux, et elle avait proposé de les aider en contrepartie de l'héberger gratuitement.

Orihime souleva le bas de sa fenêtre et passa le buste hors de sa chambre pour voir la jolie voisine… qui sortait à nouveau de chez elle. Inoue rougit violemment. Cette dernière avait mis un short si moulant et si court, qu'elle semblait ne rien porter. Et que dire de son chemisier, dont elle avait noué les pans sur son nombril. Sa généreuse poitrine semblait vouloir sortir de son décolleté.

C'est ce moment que choisit Rangiku Matsumoto pour lever la tête dans sa direction. Elle lui adressa un grand signe de la main.

\- Hé, ho ! lui lança-t-elle, tout sourire.

Orihime fit un geste rapide pour la saluer, et rentra bien vite son buste dans sa chambre, en se cognant la tête en se reculant trop vite.

\- Ouch… fit la lycéenne en se prenant la tête.

Elle se maudit pour sa nouvelle maladresse. Elle s'assit au sol. Au bout de quelques minutes alors que la douleur diminuait, elle songea à sa voisine d'à côté, tout en continuant de se masser le haut du crâne.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle vivait maintenant chez son oncle ? Sept ou huit mois ? Depuis que ses parents et son frère étaient décédés au cours d'un accident de voiture. En y repensant le regard d'Orihime devint triste de nouveau.

Orihime reporta son attention sur le petit autel qu'elle avait dressé dans la chambre que Ruyken lui avait dévolu. Elle se redressa pour se poster devant leur photo… Ses doigts caressèrent successivement chacun des cadres lentement. Elle chuchota à l'intention de ses parents.

\- Est-ce mal d'aimer une personne comme Rangiku ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. La lycéenne sera les dents et posa une main devant ses yeux pour camoufler ses larmes.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle se savait attirer uniquement par les femmes. Bien sûr, elle l'avait caché à ses parents, et maintenant… Plus jamais elle n'aurait l'opportunité de leur avouer. Cela aurait dû la soulager, mais au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé savoir si sa famille l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était ou bien rejetée ?

Essuyant ses yeux, elle se résolut à ne plus pleurer. Après tout, il s'agissait de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à ses parents et son frère, ne plus pleurer sur son sort. Forte de ses nouvelles résolutions Orihime alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et gagna la cuisine où sa tante devait préparer à manger. Elle allait l'aider.

\- Oh… Orihime, commença sa tante surprise. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Comme toujours, le ton était très doux, et plein de compassion.

\- Non, tout va bien tante Kanae, sourit Inoue. Je suis venue voir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

\- Vraiment ?

Le regard couleur d'ébène de sa tante l'examina. Orihime lui adressa son plus beau sourire, et cacha ses mains un peu tremblantes derrière son dos. Après quelques secondes, Kanae sourit à son tour et déclara d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- Alors si tu pouvais m'éplucher ses légumes, ça m'avancerait beaucoup Orihime.

\- Très bien !

D'un pas décidé, la lycéenne entreprit de s'occuper des légumes.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda sa tante.

\- Oh… non pas vraiment. J'ai seulement décidé qu'il était temps pour moi d'arrêter de pleurer sur mes parents et sur mon frère. Je crois qu'ils ne seraient pas heureux si je ne vivais plus que pour pleurer. Alors… alors j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Et… et si vous voulez bien tonton Ruyken et toi, j'aimerais retourner au lycée.

Sa tante traversa la cuisine et souleva le menton d'Orihime. Une grande douceur émanait d'elle, et un sourire rare effleura ses lèvres.

\- Prend ton temps Orihime. Mais je suis heureuse de la décision que tu as prise. Nous allons voir pour te réinscrire au lycée d'Uryu à la rentrée des vacances d'été.

Pour seule réponse, hocha la tête et elle se pencha sur son travail. Le silence fut bientôt coupé par un coup de sonnette intempestif. Les deux femmes se jetèrent un coup d'œil, surprises.

\- Je vais aller voir, reste ici Orihime.

Bientôt une exclamation joyeuse se fit entendre, et Orihime faillit saigner du nez en voyant Rangiku Matsumoto dans le chambranle de porte. Elle était incroyablement sexy, voir un peu trop au goût de la lycéenne, qui préférait des vêtements féminins plus discrets.

\- Oooh ! Mais c'est vrai ! Tu es enfin sorti de ton trou Orihime.

Stupéfaite, Inoue ouvrit de grands yeux, sur la voisine de son oncle. Cette dernière se déplaça jusqu'à elle. Sa main prit appui sur la table, la faisant penché sur le côté, et révélé un peu plus ses courbes. C'est avec grande difficulté qu'Orihime s'obligea à fixer les yeux extraordinairement bleu de Rangiku.

\- Ta tante vient de me dire que tu étais enfin descendu.

\- Heu…

\- Tiens, je vais t'aider pour les légumes et on va papoter entre filles.

\- Si… si tu veux, répondit Orihime un peu dépassé par le naturel de la jeune femme.

De plus près, Rangiku semblait être plus jeune qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à poser de question à sa tante sur leur voisine. Elle avait bien trop peur de se trahir.

\- Tu as visité le coin depuis que tu es arrivé ici ? demanda la rousse.

\- Non… pas encore.

\- Génial ! Si tu veux, tout à l'heure, je pourrai te faire visiter le quartier. Et demain, comme il fera beau aussi, nous pourrions faire aussi du shopping.

\- C'est…

\- Oh t'inquiète ! J'ai pensé à tout. Comme j'ai une voiture, nous pourrons mettre les sacs dans le coffre, pour éviter de les porter, ça sera pratique.

\- Oh, vous avez le permis Matsumoto-san ?

Rangiku se tourna vers Orihime avec un air contrarié. Elle se pencha vers la lycéenne, et lui envoya une pichenette sur la joue, avec un air faussement mécontent.

\- Oï ! Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! Et appelle-moi Rangiku !

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Rangiku, Orihime est plutôt quelqu'un de timide.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien, elle n'a pas à l'être avec moi.

Le cœur d'Orihime se mit à battre plus vite. La flamme qui se lisait dans son regard clair, la troubla. Comme la jeune femme se retournait vers Kanae, Orihime remit de l'ordre dans ses idées. Était-elle idiote au point de s'imaginer du désir dans ses yeux-là ? Elle passa discrètement une main sur sa joue et entrepris de ramasser toutes les épluchures pour les jeter.

\- Oui, Orihime a décidé de reprendre le lycée.

\- C'est formidable ça ! s'exclama Rangiku. Tu vas rejoindre Uryu ?

\- Oui, fit Orihime. Par contre, je ne sais pas si nous serons dans la même classe.

\- De toute façon, Uryu veillera sur toi, tel que je le connais, sourit sa tante.

Inoue eut un grand sourire. Elle aimait beaucoup son cousin qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Elle tâcherait de le remercier correctement.

\- Donc, tu es d'accord pour cet après-midi Orihime ?

Reportant son attention sur la jolie voisine, la lycéenne hocha la tête.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas…

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est moi qui ai proposé et s'il te plaît, Hime… Tutoies-moi ! Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir l'âge de ta tante et je vais seulement avoir vingt-trois dans un peu moins de deux mois !

Un petit rire gêné vint clôturer les paroles de Rangiku. Inoue se gratta le sommet du crâne. Elle était vraiment plus… adulte ! Elle l'avait appelé « Hime ». Un nouveau trouble l'envahit. Comme si elles étaient proches, intime…

\- Pourquoi ne mangerais-tu pas avec nous Rangiku ? Nous ne serions que toutes les trois. Uryu ne rentrera que ce soir, il a rejoint une école de cours particuliers. Tu sais comment il est…

Orihime ferma la bouche, sa tante avait répondu à sa question silencieuse. Elle sourit à nouveau et déclara.

\- Alors, je mets la table !

Rangiku, comme tu es assez douée pour les desserts pourrais-tu nous préparer un petit quelque chose ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Je vais regarder ce qu'il y a dans le frigo.

Et sans aucune gêne, la jeune femme entrepris de leur concocter un dessert. Orihime admira sa décontraction et son assurance. Elle espérait un jour pouvoir en faire autant.

°°0o0°°

Le soleil cognait dans les rues de Karakura. Une voiture décapotable se gara dans le centre-ville, à vive allure. Rangiku s'écria une fois qu'elle eut fini sa manœuvre.

\- Nous y voilà enfin !

Orihime repris enfin sa respiration. Ses mains restaient crispées sur les rebords de sa robe. Son teint blême en disait long sur les talents de conductrice de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur Hime !

Après avoir repris plusieurs respirations, la lycéenne tourna enfin son visage couleur de craie vers Rangiku.

\- Pas du tout… dit-elle le cœur au bord des lèvres.

La conductrice donna un petit coup de poing malicieux à sa passagère et dit totalement décontracté.

\- Avec le temps tu t'y feras ! En attendant, allons-y ! Je vais te faire visiter la ville. Enfin ce qui est intéressant pour nous.

Rangiku sortit et de nombreux hommes tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers elle. Il faut dire que dans sa jolie robe à fleur et dentelles, elle dégageait une certaine classe… totalement à l'opposé du look qu'elle affichait le matin même et qui avait faillit provoquer son évanouissement.

Elle sortit à son tour pour que la jolie rousse ferme sa voiture. Elle attendit Rangiku sur le trottoir. Ce ne fut pas long, lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint cette dernière lui prit la main, qu'elle plaça au creux de son bras. Orihime devint écarlate et aurait bien voulut retirer sa main, mais coincé par le coude, et sa poitrine généreuse, elle ne parvint pas à s'extirper de l'étreinte un peu trop familière. Si Rangiku continuait comme cela, quelqu'un devrait la réanimer d'ici peu.

Loin de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle faisait à Orihime, Rangiku lança de sa voix joyeuse.

\- On va commencer par ici ! Donc, tu vois y'a les bars dans cet endroit en particulier en ville, et même un bar gay ! Ensuite, tu as…

Orihime avait le cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle entendait à peine les explications de Rangiku. Entre sa main coincée contre un de seins de Rangiku, le fait qu'elle la tienne comme si elles formaient un couple, qu'elle lui dise « qu'elle se ferait à sa conduite »… Qu'elle mentionne un bar gay… cela commençait à en faire trop pour elle.

Pourtant, Rangiku n'eut aucun geste déplacé. Elle lui acheta une glace à la fraise et à l'ananas, elles achetèrent des bracelets très mignons, elles s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin de musique et Inoue constata que le groupe Zangetsu se produirait bientôt en ville.

\- Tu veux y aller ? interrogea Rangiku en remarquant ses yeux particulièrement brillants.

\- J'adorerai, mais je ne crois pas que ma tante me laisserait y aller seule.

\- Nous avons qu'à lui dire que nous irions ensemble ! suggéra Rangiku avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu aimes ? s'étonna Orihime.

\- Bien sûr ! Qui n'aime pas ce groupe, franchement ! sourit Rangiku.

Orihime sortit son portefeuille et regarda à l'intérieur et constata qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'argents de poche. Elle grimaça.

\- Je peux t'avancer l'argent…

En entendant cela, Orihime rougit et coupa vivement la jeune femme.

\- Non ! Si je les rate cette fois-ci, j'irai les voir au Tokyo Dome en décembre.

\- Oooohhh pour Noël ! fit Rangiku avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui !

\- Comment iras-tu ? s'étonna Rangiku.

\- J'irai chez mon amie Tatsuki dormir, et nous irions ensemble le lendemain… Elle aussi est accro au groupe, réfléchit Orihime. Comme elle m'a proposé à plusieurs reprises de venir lui rendre visite, ça serait l'occasion.

\- C'est bien d'avoir des amies sur lesquelles comptées.

Orihime leva les yeux vers Rangiku et fut surprise par l'expression légèrement contrariée de sa voisine. Pour changer de sujet, Orihime déclara tout sourire.

\- Et si nous allions au salon de thé que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure ? Je meurs de faim !

\- Mais t'es un estomac sur patte, toi ! rit Rangiku.

\- Toute trace de contrariété avait disparu.

\- J'adore les gâteaux, fit Orihime en tirant la langue avec gourmandise.

\- Je vois ça ! Alors allons-y.

Rangiku invita Orihime à glisser sa main au creux de son coude, et sans hésiter, Orihime y posa sa main. Elle se sentait toujours un peu tremblante par son audace, mais elle se sentait tellement bien. Rangiku lui parla de Toshiro, son ami d'enfance avec qui elle avait suivi sa scolarité jusqu'en fac… fac qu'elle avait abandonné pour devenir serveuse.

Alors qu'elles prenaient place devant une table ronde, recouverte d'une jolie nappe blanche brodée, Orihime demanda.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté la fac ? s'étonna-t-elle. Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Rangiku posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume et sembla réfléchir distraitement.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il y avait trop de travail ? Parce que cela m'ennuyait ? Parce que je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place ? Toshiro m'en a beaucoup voulu.

Orihime repoussa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, et fit l'air de rien.

\- Vous semblez très proche, fit Orihime.

\- Oh oui ! sourit Rangiku. Même si nous avons des caractères totalement opposés ! Il est plutôt froid, très sérieux, travailleur, économe… Tout le contraire de moi ! Et ton amie Tatsuki, elle est comme toi ?

\- Oh Tatsuki…

Un doux sourire s'afficha sur les traits d'Orihime, dès qu'elle prononça son prénom. C'est à ce moment que choisit un serveur pour prendre leur commande. Elles se plongèrent dans la lecture du menu et convinrent de prendre des pâtisseries différentes pour pouvoir goûter les spécialités dans l'assiette de l'autre. De nouveaux seules, Rangiku relança Orihime.

\- Donc, qui est Tatsuki ?

\- Tatsuki est aussi une amie d'enfance. Elle est très spéciale à mes yeux.

\- Ah oui ? fit Rangiku intriguée.

Orihime toucha ses longs cheveux dans un geste gracieux.

\- Lorsque j'étais en primaire, j'ai eu de nombreux problèmes à cause de mes cheveux, peut-être a tu eus les mêmes que les miens ?

\- Pas vraiment en fait. Mais j'ai vu comment certains enfants peuvent-être cruels lorsque un autre est différent.

Elle eut une moue, et ajouta.

\- Enfin, il n'y a pas que les enfants qui soient cruels, les adultes le sont tout autant, mis à part que c'est plus sournois.

Orihime fixa sa tasse de chocolat, qu'elle touillait d'un air absent depuis quelques secondes. La cruauté, elle avait réussi à y échapper grâce à Tatsuki, et soudain, elle lui manqua. Rangiku ne sut quoi lui dire, en voyant son expression attristée. Elle fut surprise de l'entendre reprendre la conversation.

\- Tu sais, si j'ai les cheveux aussi longs… C'est parce que Tatsuki a su me protéger de la violence des autres. Depuis toute petite, elle s'entraine durement au karaté et elle m'a sauvé à de nombreuses reprises des brimades des autres élèves.

\- C'est ton héros en somme…

Ces paroles auraient pu être blessantes si elles avaient été dites d'un ton moqueur, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rangiku, elle fut surprise d'y lire une grande tendresse. Elle rougit.

\- Je suis une idiote, n'est-ce-pas ? Me faire aider pour ce genre de chose…

Une main chaleureuse recouvrit la sienne. De nouveau leur regard se rencontra.

\- La vie n'est-elle pas plu agréable lorsque nous nous rendons compte que nous sommes soutenu par des personnes formidables comme Tatsuki ? L'homme n'est pas fait pour vivre seul, et encore plus les femmes, termina Rangiku en souriant malicieusement.

Ces paroles positives remontèrent le moral d'Orihime. Devait-elle dire qu'elle avait flirté avec son amie ? Non ça, ça resterait son secret. L'après-midi se termina tranquillement et Orihime dû subir l'épreuve de la voiture une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'elle descendit elle avait un peu le tournis, mais prévenu, elle se trouva moins malade qu'à l'aller. Rangiku lui demanda.

\- Tu es toujours d'accord pour demain ?

L'expression de Rangiku même si elle paraissait souriante, sembla à Orihime incertaine. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et déclara chaleureusement.

\- Après la journée d'aujourd'hui, je suis impatiente d'être à demain.

Ceux à quoi répondit Rangiku.

\- Moi aussi pour tout dire.

\- Alors à demain Rangiku.

Orihime fit un geste d'au revoir et regagna sa maison. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait prononcé le prénom de sa nouvelle amie avec tant de désinvolture, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis…

\- Je n'en revenais pas lorsque maman m'a averti que tu étais sorti te promener avec la voisine, mais visiblement tu as passé une bonne journée.

Surprise, elle releva la tête pour enfin remarquer Uryu en bas des marches de l'escalier. Elle ferma la porte du bout des doigts, sans se retourner. Le regard de son cousin pouvait être si perçant, qu'il vous transperçait comme un laser. Elle déglutit.

Elle soupçonnait Uryu d'être secrètement amoureux d'elle. Elle pouvait d'autan facilement le discerner qu'il faisait partie de l'autre sexe. N'étant pas impliqué amoureusement, l'autre sexe lui semblait plus facile à comprendre.

\- Rangiku m'a proposée de sortir cet après-midi pour visiter la ville.

\- Ah oui ? fit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

Il semblait particulièrement froid. Se tenant devant elle, Orihime sentait comme une menace diffuse autour d'elle.

\- Uryu ?

Si ses yeux pouvaient la tuer, à l'heure actuelle, elle serait morte par une centaine de coups de couteaux.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté son invitation et pas la mienne ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Parce que…

\- Oh ! Orihime tu es rentrée, fit sa tante derrière eux.

Se tenant près de la porte de la cuisine, elle lui demanda.

\- Alors, tu as passé un bon moment ?

\- Oh oui, tante Kanae.

Orihime en profita pour la rejoindre, en prenant soin de contourner Uryu. Elle adressa son plus beau sourire à sa tante qui venait de la sortir d'une situation délicate.

\- Rangiku est vraiment adorable. Elle m'a montré tous les endroits à la mode. Nous avons mangé du gâteau, des glaces et but du chocolat chaud.

\- Par un temps pareil ? Mais tu es folle ! rit sa tante, ravit de la voir reprendre goût à la vie.

\- Oh et ce n'est pas tout…

Orihime continua sa discussion dans la cuisine. Uryu s'approcha, mais resta derrière le mur écoutant simplement le récit de l'après-midi de sa cousine, et ses poings se serrèrent un peu plus à chaque minute. Son expression bouleversée, personne ne la vit. Lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre, Orihime se trouvait toujours dans la cuisine. D'un geste de la main rageur, il effaça ses larmes. Il ne devait pas pleurer… pas pleurer…

°°0o0°°

Assise à son bureau, Orihime consigna les moments importants de sa journée avec Rangiku… bien qu'au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta. Le capuchon de son stylo caressait ses lèvres. Seule l'image de sa voisine lui revenait en tête. Tantôt souriant, tantôt dramatique, ou sérieux… cela arrivait moins souvent, songea-t-elle… et puis, son expression tendre. Comme si…

La voix d'Uryu la fit sursauter, et son cœur se décrocha dans sa poitrine. Le bruit sec qu'elle donna à son bureau, résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

\- Orihime !

Le regard de cette dernière exprimait l'incompréhension et la peur. Uryu paraissait totalement furieux. Sa gorge se noua. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu sors avec elle ?

\- Pardon ? fit Orihime d'une voix sans timbre.

Son cousin s'approcha d'elle, l'obligeant à reculer contre son bureau. Les mains d'Uryu se placèrent de part en part de chaque côté de la lycéenne, posées sur le plateau. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Orihime sentait son souffle sur sa peau, et cela lui déplut.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as l'intention de faire tes saloperies même ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le cœur d'Orihime battait tellement fort à présent, qu'il raisonnait dans ses oreilles. Son cerveau hurlait « Non, pas ça… surtout pas ça ici ! ».

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé Orihime, mais je t'ai vu avec ton autre copine vous embrasser…

\- Pardon ?

Le timbre de sa voix était ténu. Son cerveau n'était plus capable d'émettre la moindre idée, mis à part dire « pardon ».

\- Je n'en avais parlé à personne ce jour là. J'étais tellement content de te retrouver chez toi… et… et je t'ai vu l'embrasser. Comment peux-tu faire cela ?

\- Mais… Mais de quoi…

\- Ne nie surtout pas ! La culpabilité est inscrite partout sur ton visage et sur ton corps !

\- Uryu…

\- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime idiote ! Tu pourrais vivre une vie tranquille et heureuse avec moi et au lieu de cela, tu te pavanes avec tes conquêtes ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais t'exhiber de la sorte chez moi !

\- Mais…

\- Qu'importe ce que tu pourras me dire…

Uryu apercevant les lèvres pulpeuses d'Orihime se pencha et l'embrassa. Son baiser rempli du désespoir qui l'agitait, blessa la lycéenne. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser, elle attendait que cela finisse. Le baiser cassa, et le bruit sec d'une gifle se fit entendre.

Sous le choc, Uryu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se recula, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing. Orihime se redressa un peu rouge, la lèvre en sang.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Uryu ! C'est vrai que je me pose beaucoup de questions, en me disant pourquoi je suis différente, mais je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis ! J'ai le droit d'exister comme toi, et tu n'as pas le droit de me dire toutes ses choses, et de prendre le dessus sur moi, parce que je ne réponds pas à tes sentiments ! Te serais-tu comporté de la même manière si j'étais tombé amoureuse d'un homme ?

\- Amoureuse ? fit Uyru étonné.

Son expression se modifia et devint incertaine. Malgré elle, Orihime en fut touchée. Uryu l'aimait, mais cela n'excusait pas son comportement. Il profitait qu'elle soit plus faible que lui, pour lui imposer sa volonté. Homme ou femme, personne n'avait le droit d'imposer sa volonté à un autre.

\- Uryu, je ne t'aime pas ! Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami et rien d'autre. Si j'aimais un autre homme, te serais-tu comporté comme cela ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Uryu parut choqué, puis il détourna le regard visiblement bouleversé. Il réfléchissait à sa question sérieusement, et cela plu à Orihime. Et le connaissant, il serait honnête avec elle. Il avoua au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent interminable à Orihime.

\- Non, je me serais incliné. Ce n'est pas facile d'abandonner son amour pour une personne qui… qui est du même sexe que toi. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé Orihime… et je te l'ai prouvé de la pire des manières.

Uryu se redressa et fixa un instant Orihime avant de s'incliner légèrement.

\- Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour mon comportement irresponsable. Je ne suis pas digne de ton pardon, mais…

Orihime hésita et finalement, s'approcha de lui. Sa main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, surpris.

\- Tu as toujours été gentil avec moi Uryu. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi, alors je serai ingrate de ne pas te pardonner. Les sentiments sont parfois durs à contrôler. Mais ne recommence plus, parce que je ne suis pas sûre la prochaine de pouvoir t'absoudre.

L'expression d'Uryu changea, il reprit son air inaccessible, tout en remontant ses lunettes. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Orihime. Le Uryu qu'elle connaissait refaisait surface.

\- Merci beaucoup Orihime… Je ne vais pas dire que je me sens mieux de t'avoir embrasser comme cela, mais sache que je ne poserai plus jamais la main sur toi.

Sur ses paroles, le jeune homme quitta la chambre d'Orihime. Affectée, la jeune femme quitta sa chambre, elle avait besoin d'air brusquement. Il faisait encore bon dehors. Elle se dirigea vers le coin de la terrasse extérieure se situant sur le devant la maison. Un besoin de bouger la prie. Elle fit les cents pas, avant de se dire qu'elle pouvait aussi marcher dans la rue.

Elle n'avait pas fait quelques pas, qu'une voix derrière elle l'interpella.

\- Orihime ?

Tournant son visage sur son interlocutrice, elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Quelque chose s'est passée ? demanda Rangiku soudain inquiète. Je t'ai vu de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- Je crois… Je crois…

Les larmes coulèrent malgré elle. Rangiku la rejoignit et la prie dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur et rassurant.

\- Pleure si ça te fait du bien…

Les voisins, chuchota Orihime.

\- Elle avait du mal à s'afficher dans les bras d'une femme, même innocemment. Parce qu'elle justement avait des pensées coupables.

\- Viens…

Rangiku lui prit la main et l'entraina sur le côté de sa maison, protéger de la lumière, de la rue, et du voisinage. Rangiku voulut reprendre Orihime dans ses bras, mais la jeune femme recula.

\- Non, je ne veux pas. Parce que ce ne sera pas honnête de ma part, fit Orihime.

\- Honnête ? s'étonna Rangiku.

Ne sachant pas quoi commencer, Orihime relata l'incident du soir et termina par.

\- Et je ne serai pas honnête avec toi, alors que je suis attirée par les femmes et… et… que… tu me plais beaucoup.

Un silence plana durant quelques secondes, avant qu'une main ne se saisissent de la sienne.

\- Je suis surprise, commença Rangiku.

\- Je suis désolée si je te dégoûte, fit Orihime accablée.

\- Je devais te faire une déclaration et au final tu me devances. Orihime, celle qui n'a pas été honnête avec toi, c'est moi. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que j'aimerai mieux te connaître et j'ai tout fait pour que tu me remarques. Tu n'imagines pas comment j'ai pu être heureuse que tu veuilles enfin répondre à mon invitation. J'ai adoré chaque second passé avec toi alors…

Très proche l'une de l'autre, seul le reflet de leur regard pouvait se voir dans la nuit. Elles étaient si proches que leur corps s'épousait. Leurs mains glissèrent autour de la taille de l'autre, comme si elles reconnaissaient le territoire qu'elles caressaient. Le cœur d'Orihime battait tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique, qu'elle crut qu'il finirait par s'échapper par excès de bonheur.

Ses mains étaient chaudes, et sensuelles. Son odeur fleurit taquinait son odorat, l'envoûtant comme celui d'un charme. Tout son corps hurlait son envie d'être avec elle.

Un doigt vint effleurer le visage de la lycéenne aussi doux qu'une caresse de papillon.

\- Je t'aime Orihime… Accepterais-tu de sortir avec une vieille comme moi ?

Rangiku avait opté pour l'humour, mais Orihime était suffisamment proche pour entendre la respiration irrégulière, et sa voix incertaine. Elle eut un sourire et chuchota.

\- Tu crois que demain, nous pourrions aussi nous arrêter au même salon de thé que celui d'aujourd'hui ?

Sur le coup, il eut un silence, avant qu'un formidable éclat de rire ne se fasse entendre. Une main ébouriffa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

\- Toutes les pâtisseries de la ville, si tu le souhaites.

Lorsque la bouche sensuelle recouvrit la sienne, si douce et tendre, Orihime se sentit fondre. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, alors qu'un délicieux frisson parcourait son échine. Les jours, les semaines et les mois à venir ne seraient certainement pas de tout repos avec Rangiku, mais si l'aperçut de l'après-midi qu'elle avait eu avec elle, continuait comme cela chaque jour, elle était prête à signer tout de suite.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... à bientôt


End file.
